


Пока не сломана первая печать

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Level 4. Драбблы R - NC21 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Feeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna





	Пока не сломана первая печать

Голод еще раз тяжело вздохнул и в пятидесятый, наверное, раз оглядел себя в зеркале. В нем ничего не изменилось. Голод с несчастным видом покосился на кровать, откуда, гнусно ухмыляясь, на него пялился Мор. Этот гад, конечно, тут же напоказ облизнулся, выпятил мокро блестевшие губы и кивнул в сторону прикроватного столика, на котором громоздились пакеты из «Макдоналдса» и обертки из-под бурито и тако. Голод гордо отвернулся, но отражение Мора вело себя еще хуже, чем оригинал: посасывало длинные пальцы, лениво гладило напряженный член и пошло причмокивало. 

— Иди сюда, мой пончик, хватит уже любоваться собой! Мне тут холодно, одиноко и нестерпимо хочется ебаться! 

— Не называй меня так, сколько раз повторять?! — рявкнул Голод, против воли ощущая, как желание снова начинает скручиваться узлом в низу живота. Объемного, мягкого, круглого живота, подушкой выпирающего вперед. Как течет из основательно растраханной задницы, как скользко становится между бедрами — и то, и другое по-бабски широкое, пухлое, покрытое синяками и следами укусов. — И так уже заебал совсем! 

Мор стремительным змеиным движением перетек из постели за спину к Голоду, одной рукой обхватил его под грудью, а другую опустил вниз и нежно сгреб в ладонь яйца.

— Не могу удержаться, — жаркий шепот вползал в покрасневшее ухо, — такой податливый, нежный… такой беспомощный…

— Кто тебе тут беспомощный, сука! — проныл Голод, чувствуя, как между ягодиц тычется гладкое и влажное. 

— Ты, детка. По крайней мере вчера, когда я привязал тебя к кровати, ты выглядел беспомощно и охрененно горячо. 

Мор ущипнул его за сосок, потом опустил руку вниз и нажал на самый болезненный красно-лиловый отпечаток зубов на правом бедре. Голод заскулил и дернулся.

— Ненавижу это тело! Слабое, никчемное — надо мной собственный конь ржет! А ты… А-ах! 

Мор вставил ему сразу три пальца — по разъебанному, натертому, припухшему. Задницу обожгло саднящей болью, следом плеснуло похотью и удовольствием.

— Ну-ну, оно тебе очень идет. Жадное. Ненасытное. И отметины на нем держатся охуительно долго. Ты ведь побудешь в нем еще? Для меня, а?  
Мор, скотина, слишком хорошо его знал, чем беззастенчиво пользовался. Голод приподнялся было на цыпочки, пытаясь сняться с пальцев, но тут же получил сильный шлепок, от которого затряслось все тело.

— В постель, немедленно! Не так уж много времени у нас осталось, пончик. Или я вообще посажу тебя на цепь — буду кормить и ебать, ебать и кормить, м? Что скажешь? 

До кровати Голод так и доковылял — враскоряку. Рухнул на четвереньки и почувствовал, как Мор пропихивает в него четвертый палец, а свободной рукой гладит по животу.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты похудел, сладкий? Что в меню на сегодня: пицца и фистинг или бургеры и порка? Или закажем комплексный обед?  
Голод захрипел и сжался. Мор как никто умел прогонять скуку, накатывавшую от долгих перерывов в работе. В следующий раз надо будет его отблагодарить. В психушке ему, помнится, понравилось. А сейчас…

— Добавь к заказу молочный коктейль и тирамису — и я разрешу сделать мне пирсинг соска.

Глядя в почерневшие глаза Мора, Голод улыбнулся. Тот обожал игры с железом, так пусть развлечется, пока не сломана первая печать.


End file.
